


An Old Lover Returns

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: tokoyamisstuff asked:"You died" because it fits so perfect! :D





	An Old Lover Returns

****

The man before you just looks down, too ashamed of himself. Steven Strange summoned you through one of his magical portals or something. You don’t really know what to call them. He summoned you because of the man standing there before you. “You died.” You start forward in disbelief. “You died!” You repeat that phrase until you are directly in front of him. It dawns on you that he’s been alive now for four years and he never once reached out to you. Did you mean so little to him? “You died in my arms! I felt your last breath! I cried over your body! I still cry at night! I still see you in my arms dying! And you have been alive all this time!” You are yelling and crying now, unable to process the scene before you. “I gave up on you.” At some point Loki had pulled you to his chest to let you cry. “I’m with someone else.” You whisper. He winces. 

“Who?”

“Me.” Loki glares at the man who summoned you. “But, I know her heart lies with you.”

“Steven…” You pull away from Loki. “Maybe I don’t want to be with Loki. Look at all the pain I’m in because of him!” You lie to yourself, hoping the pain would go away. 

“(Y/n),” Steven looks at you sadly. “You and I both know what you want, and it’s not me.” Loki couldn’t believe his ears. You’ve been with this other man for who knows how long and you still want to give him a second chance? You would leave everything you’ve done over the years just to be with him again? Loki is overcome with deep shame at how he treated you. How could he ever hope to make this right? How could he prove himself worthy of you? “Go,” Steven cups your face before kissing you lightly one last time. “Be where you know you want to be.” You hug him tightly.

“Thank you.” You feel guilty. Steven never hurt you in the three years you two were together. He let you cry, let you talk about Loki, and still hoped you would choose him. You smile sadly before turning and tackling Loki to the floor. “Never fucking do that again.” You grip his suit. “Never, do you understand?”

Loki is shocked you’re on top of him. “Y-yes, my dear.” He wraps his arms around you hesitantly before sighing. “I will never leave you again.” You hear Steven’s portal open beneath the two of you and you land on your couch. “I promise.” Loki, being alone with you now, freely cries and pets your hair realizing just how much he missed your touch.


End file.
